Kyrgyzishi Yuriko
Eminent domain.png|Kegaretate, "Blood Stained Hands," "Red Fist" - Eminent Domain|linktext=Red Fist - Eminent Domain Rhythm Element3.gif|Yuriko practicing rhythm element at age 9 Yuriko Kyrgyzishi is a genin of the Village Hidden in the Marrow. Currently, she's a member of Team Raptor. Her team is on lone as a special liaison and operative to Konoha as a gesture of good will. She's also a member of the reigning family in the Kyrgyzishi clan. As the daughter of the two most powerful Kyrgyzishi she has the potential to surpass her parents. She is a taijutsu specialist of the "red fist style." Recently she has begun training for the chūnin exams. History Yuriko is the youngest of three children of the Yondai Oyabun, Ichiro Kyrgyzishi, and his second in command, Shizuku Kyrgyzishi. She began her training from the age of 5. She lost an older brother before she was born in the last great ninja war. His absence left a hole in the family to this day, which she has subconsciously tried to fill. Her mother pressured her all throughout her childhood, viewing her as a replacement for her brother. Yuriko held quietly intense resentment toward her deceased brother for much of her childhood, but has made peace with his memory in recent years. She grew up very close to her father, but her relationship with her mother is strained. Yuriko is closest to her remaining older brother, Kaiza, who is the pride of the clan. He is rivaled in strength by their mother and surpassed only by their father. Yuriko grew up idolizing him. With her parents and brother as teachers, Yuriko strives daily to live up to their examples of excellence. Personality Yuriko is socially guarded around strangers and anyone she does not trust. Typically in peaceful situations which require complex social interaction with people she doesn't know or doesn't like she is viewed as being quiet and reserved. However, in more comfortable settings around friends, family, and strangely during combat situations she becomes free spirited and bold. She is quite enthusiastic about battle, but not to the point of arrogance. Despite the way she dresses, she is often criticized for being tomboyish in her mannerisms and behavior. She often projects a tough demeanor, especially when facing great personal difficulty and emotional turmoil. She uses humor as a defense mechanism in such situations. However, she shows great empathy for her family, friends, and comrades during their personal trials. She has been known to shed a tear, more readily for others, while laughing off her own problems as seemingly unimportant. She also displays deep compassion for innocents and civilian victims of crime and collateral damage. She sympathizes the most with refugees of war. She takes more after her father than her mother who criticizes her overt emotional involvement with fellow comrades and outsiders. Appearance Yuriko has long, straight, white hair like most of her clan. She is pure blood Kyrgyzishi, meaning she has the bloodline on both X chromosomes. Her skin is chocolate brown. She has oversized amber colored irises set in large eyes, accompanying a small nose, full lips, and an oval shaped face. Her height is around 5’5” and weight 125 pounds. Body type displays lean sinewy muscle definition somewhere between a gymnast and a dancer. She wears a charcoal grey leather one piece bodysuit. She wears two swords sheaved on her back: a katana and a wakizashi. Like most of her clansmen, she sports a large dragon tattoo on her stomach. It is rumored to be a seal, but it’s purpose is unknown to outsiders. There are two Niten Ichi-ryu seals, one on each of her eyes, that cause the lotus moon symbol to become visible on her irises when she activates them. Abilities: Kekkei Tōta: Ritsuton, "Rhythm Release" Like the other members of her clan, Yuriko possesses the ability to combine lightning, wind, and fire chakra into the advanced rhythm element. Yuriko can use ritsuton to to destroy small objects and parts of larger objects very quickly in two ways. The first method is by finding the sonic frequency that an object resonates at and striking or grabbing a target, while injecting her ritsuton at the target's resonant frequency. This will cause solid objects to break, rupture, or shatter violently, according to how much rhythm she releases, the material targeted, and size of the target. With the second method she can inject ritsuton and transfer intense heat quickly, causing flammable objects to burn and scorching things like human flesh. There are more advanced uses for this element at higher ranks. Secret Clan Techniques: Rengetsugan, "Eye of the Lotus Moon" Yuriko possesses the ability to channel yin chakra to her left eye and yang chakra to her right eye to activate this doryoku. Once activated, she experiences total synesthesia or any lesser combination of the five senses. She is able to: Track scents, sounds at a glance. Identify chemicals, such as poisons or biological residues. See in total darkness. Identify the resonant frequencies of any substance. Track heat signatures. See telescopically and microscopically. Feel an opponents minute movements at a glance. Her ocular powers provide the perfect compliment to her kekkei genkai and red fist fighting style. While her dōjutsu allows for much more, Yuriko has not reached the higher levels of her potential. ''Kundalini'' Speed is highly coveted by the Kyrgyzishi. Yuriko is proficient in her clan's technique.